Hit Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jake Buzzard * Dead Eye Buzzard * the Buzzard Gang * George Marlin Other Characters: * Rosemary Cabot Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = the Red Bee: "War with the Madden Gang" | Synopsis6 = Leo Madden is acquitted of murder, much to the chagrin of Rick Raleigh and his boss the District Attorney. That night prosecution witness Ed Brown is murdered in his own home; the gunman (Gus Lund) is pursued by the Red Bee; he flees into a fenced-in factory and locks the gate behind him, but t.R.B. sends his trained bee Michael in after him. Lund prepares to ambush the Red Bee with a beaker of sulphuric acid, but is stung by Michael, causing him to flail about, splashing acid into his own face; he dies. Red Bee catches up, goes thru his pockets, identifies him, and connects him to his boss, Leo Madden. Two more hoods show up; one has a lariat and a knife, the other has a length of pipe; mayhem ensues and these two are quickly defeated. One of the two is still conscious, so t.R.B. drags that one back to the scene of the crime, where they find that the dying Ed Brown has used his own blood to scrawl a clue on the floor: "47-A", which Red deduces is the address, on Carlton Avenue, of the diamond shop where Madden had committed the murder of which he was acquitted. On the way there, he stops and leaves the snivelling hoodlum with a cop. Inside the diamond store, Madden and two thugs are using a welding torch to break into the bank-vault-sized safe. More mayhem ensues, during which the gas jet burns thru its feed hose, causing an explosion which wrecks the store and kills the two safecrackers, but Madden had fled into an adjoining room, and now returns, shooting, but the Bee disarms him with a flung chair and then punches him out. At the end, it looks to D.A. Hawkes as if Madden will soon be convicted of ordering Ed Brown's murder. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Leo Madden, notorious thief * Madden's gang * Gus Lund Other Characters: * Ed Brown Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler8_1 = Alex Blum | Inker8_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle8 = Neon the Unknown: "The Plot to Blow Up New York City" | Synopsis8 = Neon the Unknown defeats an Axis plan to blow up NYC with bombs in the sewer system. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "The Masked Agent" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * a masked agent Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** Betty Bates: (The Payroll Plunderers), by Al Bryant ** Strange Twins: (Dead River Lou), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum ** Bob and Swab: (Boris and Morris), by Klaus Nordling ** Lion Boy: (Battle with a Lion), by Henry Kiefer ** Hell Diver: (The Canada Convoy), by C.A. Winter ** Don Glory: (Return to the Ring), by Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #15 entire issue * Hit Comics #15 index entry }}